


Dream smp one shots

by BlueStrawberrys



Category: mcyt
Genre: Asylum, Discord - Freeform, Escape, Gen, M/M, Rain, Thunderstorms, a lil angst, dream face reveal, dream is making gogy feel better, dreamnotfound, gogy is sad, we stan angst with wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrawberrys/pseuds/BlueStrawberrys
Summary: “Are you messing with me?” George turned his camera on, and clicked on Dream’s icon, getting a close up on his view.“Never.”—————————Taking requests, preferably an au or/and DreamNotFound . It isn’t promised that they will be cannon, It just gives me names and makes it easier for me to write based on characters.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Dream smp one shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a draft thing bc i wanted to get my first post out of the way, i’m strange like that don’t @ me. I do requests for one shots if you want, but nothing weird, thanks k bye

“Always.”

———————————————————

The loss of George’s loyal companion hit him hard. His stream had ended a lot earlier than usual, as he couldn’t hold back the tears that seemed to be never ending. Now it was just him and Dream on call, just the two of them. George began to think, what if Dream left George too? What if he left him, and he was all alone in the world. There would be no Dream and George, it would be just George. George and no one.

“You’ll never leave me, right?” A voice mumbled into the microphone fearfully. Leave him? Why would Clay leave George?

“Of course not, why would you think that?” The deeper voice responded in a softer tone, “why would you think that?”

A buzz of an awkward silence blanketed the two, George seriously wasn’t thinking that, right? It had to be a joke! Dream would never leave his best friend, not for anyone or anything in the world.

“Don’t worry about it.” The smaller man demanded, a choked sob escaping his chapped lips. “I’m gonna go.” George’s accent grew heavier as his mouth stumbled over the ‘LEAVE CALL’ button.

“What? Why?” He seemed genuinely concerned for the struggling man. When no response came, Clay decided on another plan.

“George, you know I’m always here for you right? Through thick and thin, George and Dream stick together to the end, remember?” A soft chuckle filled George’s ears; and a small smile took form over his tear-stained face.

“Right.” George let out a shaky sigh, why would he think that? He felt stupid. Of course Dream would never leave George, it was unnatural for two people so close to split apart so suddenly. Even so, that would mean that one of them would have to mess up. Dream would never do that, George would be the one to mess up. Just like in what seemed to be every other friendship he had ever had.

“You know, it’s storming outside here in Florida.” 

“In the middle of May?”

Instead of responding, footsteps were heard over the speakers, as well as an opening of a door. A loud noise seemed to blast through the screen. Thunder?

“Dream, what are you doing outside?” George wiped a couple stray tears from his face, he could catch a cold out there!

“You’ve always wanted to see my face, right?” Dream spoke softly, turning his camera on, it was facing towards the floor; you could clearly see the heavy raindrops hitting the floor around him, as well as Dreams flip flops. Why was he wearing flip flops in a thunderstorm?

George let out a sniffle, he seemed to have stopped his crying now. He was confused.

“Are you messing with me?” George turned his camera on, and clicked on Dream’s icon, getting a close up on his view. 

“Never.” He responded simply, before flipping over the camera, placing it at a higher angle, to show his whole face.

Gopsmacked, George took in the taller man's appearance. Green eyes, drenched dirty blonde hair, a lean figure and a sharper jawline. He was currently wearing his own merch, as well as a pair of shorts and some flip flops. You could see the raindrops hitting his body, the blonde was definitely going to catch a cold from being outside like that. 

“Sorry, I can turn the camera off if you are too uncomfortable.” Dream said sheepishly, suddenly feeling insecure. 

“No, no! Sorry- I-“ George couldn’t seem to assemble a sentence together, he was just too entranced by him. Not in a weird way, but a way that interested him, he had reached a milestone in their friendship. That meant that he had achieved something, right?

“It’s nice to see you, Clay.” A smile couldn’t help but tug against his cheeks.

“It’s always nice to see you, George.” A large grin escaped and he chuckled.

“Always?”

“Always.”


End file.
